Duck Guy
Duck CGI Designer Jack Sachs via Instagram, April 1st 2015Jack Sachs via Tumblr, April 1st 2015 is one of the three protagonists of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. Appearance It's a green duck wearing a brown blazer with a red handkerchief in a pocket. In the first DHMIS his legs are not shown until the dark twist. At the final of DHMIS 6, he reappears as a red duck. Quotes *''"That's not enough time!" (DHMIS 2)'' *''"What do you mean? We're already clean!" (DHMIS 2)'' *''"It's quarter to eight, there's fish on my plate!" (DHMIS 2)'' *''"It's eleven to twelve, there's fish in the bath!" (DHMIS 2)'' *''"Maybe time's just a construct of human perception, an illusion created by-" (cut off by Tony) (DHMIS 2)'' *''"Pesky bee!" (DHMIS 3)'' *''"Maybe we should look for our friend, isn't that what friends do?" (DHMIS 3)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Oh, look! There he goes, flying through the sky!" (DHMIS 3)'' *''"Yes, but there's lots of chicken left, and I'd like to eat the chicken." (DHMIS 3)'' *''"Pesky bee!" (DHMIS 3)'' *''"And we have finished the chicken picnic..." (DHMIS 3)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"I live in my house!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Wow, we're all computery!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Something's...missing." (DHMIS 5)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"But something's...wrong." (DHMIS 5)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"ENOUGH!!" (DHMIS 5)'' *''"Digital style!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Get off me!" (DHMIS 5)'' *''"That doesn't make sense!" (DHMIS 5)'' *''"I don't want to do this anymore!!" (DHMIS 5)'' *''"Fi-Fi-Fish on my tray?! WHAT, WHERE AM I?!" (DHMIS 6)'' *''"Time..?!" (DHMIS 4)'' *''"Will you stop it?!" (DHMIS TV Pilot)'' *"How dare you?!" (DHMIS TV Pilot) Trivia * Common fan-used names of his are "Robin", "Birdman" and "Reggie". * He is voiced by Baker Terry. * Some speculators, like "thought", have theorized that all DHMIS main characters represent different lobes of the brain, and he said Duck Guy was the temporal lube. This makes sense, as the temporal lobe is used for metaphysical thought, and Duck Guy obtains the knowledge of intangible objects. *The picture of Duck Guy with one eye could possibly be based on his playing piece in the Question Fun game from DHMIS 7. Oh, and he loves to toss a salad. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 2.11.46 PM.png|Duck Guy during the climax of DHMIS 1 Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 2.14.16 PM.png Dyingbird.png|Duck Guy decaying in DHMIS 2. Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 2.12.41 PM.png|The Digital Duck Guy in DHMIS 4 OneEyedRobin.jpg|Duck Guy with one eye. RobinSurgeryRoom.png|Duck Guy in the surgery room, DHMIS 5. BirdGuyEaten.png|Duck Guy and his organs getting canned in the surgery room, DHMIS 5. CRRPz-LWIAAKMOq.jpg|Duck Guy in the portrait with Yellow Guy and Red Guy, DHMIS 5. BirdTeethTest.png|A producer of the series testing out the teeth of Duck Guy from DHMIS 5. BirdTeethFront.png|Teeth test, front view. BirdGuyFood.png|The food Duck Guy got turned into after he was disemboweled in DHMIS 5. duckguy.png|Duck Guy in episode 6 eyy.png|Duck Guy in the Scrapbook Red duck.jpeg|Duck Guy At The End Of DHMIS 6 Duck.jpg|The duck that represents Duck Guy in the end of DHMIS 4 References |} |} Category:Puppets Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:DHMIS Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Animated Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS4 Category:HELP Category:DHMIS5 Category:Deceased Category:DHMIS6 Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Revived Category:DHMIS TV Category:Costumed Actors